Support is requested for participation in the cooperative clinical trials of the Southeastern Cancer Study Group. Phase I studies: initial studies of toxicity of new drugs, new schedules of dosage or new combinations of drugs. Phase II studies: studies of the effectiveness of a specific treatment plan in a series of patients with specific diseases. Randomized phase II studies will be emphasized. Phase III studies: randomized comparisons (double-blind if feasible) of two or more treatment plans. Often comparison is made between a plan shown to be effective in a phase II study and what is considered to be best standard treatment from previous studies. The majority of studies is directed against hematological malignancies, especially Hodgkin's disease, acute leukemia in adults, chronic lymphocytic leukemia and lymphomas. Emphasis is now shifting toward solid tumors. Phase I studies are done in patients with solid tumors and Phase II and II studies are being devised for solid tumors in which there is some evidence of effect. We deal primarily with chemotherapeutic drugs but are now incorporating the use of radiotherapy in comparison with chemotherapy or in combination with chemotherapy. Immunotherapeutic approaches are being explored. The Regional Statistical Office is a supporting unit of the Southeastern Cancer Study Group. It provides: 1. Statistical Consultation: It includes analysis of data and the development of protocol for group studies such as: design of study; number of patients required; and randomization procedure. Data Processing (a) Continued development of uniform format for recording data; (b) Continued development of computerized reporting system. 3. Research in statistical methodology directly or indirectly related to problems encountered in clinical trials.